


Sixteen to Go

by Nike (weirdpianist)



Series: 16/17 [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing, F/M, Family, Festivals, Friendship, Gen, I can't believe I had to make a Presea & Lloyd tag??, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/Nike
Summary: For someone who trips on her own feet mid-flight, Colette is a surprisingly good dancer.Or, Lloyd conspires to make up for every Harvest Festival Colette's ever missed.
Relationships: Anna & Lloyd Irving, Anna/Kratos Aurion, Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving, Dirk & Lloyd Irving, Kratos Aurion & Lloyd Irving, Lloyd Irving & Genis Sage, Lloyd Irving & Raine Sage, Lloyd Irving & Zelos Wilder, Presea Combatir & Lloyd Irving, Regal Bryant & Presea Combatir, Regal Bryant & Zelos Wilder, Sheena Fujibayashi & Lloyd Irving
Series: 16/17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Sixteen to Go (Day 0)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for miss.notebook over at the Colloyd Discord. Happy Holidays!  
> You probably weren't picturing country dancing when you gave the prompt... ahaha... ha...

Despite years of footwork training as a swordsman, Lloyd finds himself unable to keep track of the set music as Colette releases his right hand, gives a half-twirl and links her right arm to his left, practically vibrating in excitement as they spin counterclockwise. Now that she’s closer, he can tell she’s vibrating for real, heart beating in time with the drums, perfume wafting from her hair as it flaps with every twist.

She pulls him into a spin and retracts her arm. Right, that's his cue to clap… aaand he's just missed it. He clenches his eyes shut for a moment, then mentally slaps himself on the face. _'Just like you practised, c'mon!'_

_Clap!_

Alright! He's got it.

Left, right, right, left, left…

This time, he twirls as she does, hand meeting hers mid-way. Colette turns to face him and smiles before squeezing his hand, but Lilia's soft ahem startles the grin out of his face. Sending her an apologetic wince, Lloyd grabs the offered hand. To his right, Colette giggles before pulling him along.

Once the chain breaks, he promptly takes the lead, counting the beats under his breath before letting go. Hands linked and arms crossed, Lloyd’s grin returns as Colette gives one final twirl before the music stops. He manages not to avert his eyes when she seizes the opportunity to bury her face on his shoulder, but his blush is not as easily concealed.

* * *

The villagers haven't fully dispersed from the square when Lloyd takes off towards the general store, carefully plucking the basket he prepared earlier from behind the counter and running back to Colette.

She lets him pull her past the school, shuffling between festival-goers, sidestepping, twirling and dancing to a song only she can hear. Swayed by her infectious joy, Lloyd slows down to match her pace, bowing as she bows and turning as she turns. As if making way, the crowds thin as they pass. Fond looks and smiles, though unnoticed, follow them every step of the way to _their_ hill.

Lloyd hastily spreads a thick blanket out and plops down on the soft grass. As Colette takes a seat, he opens the basket, passes her a pair of mugs and digs up a small tin. "Genis tried his best, but…" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he murmurs, "I was never a good student. Sorry if the cookies turned out weird."

"You didn't hav—thank you." Colette picks a peach-shaped cookie sandwich and examines it closely. Although some parts look a bit browner than others, it smells delicious. "I think they turned out lovely, the shapes are very cute!" She closes her eyes and bites into it. "It’s delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it. The cutters were super fun to make, I think I’ll try my hands at it again!"

"I’m happy you remembered peach jam cookie sandwiches are my favourite."

"Yea—waitaminute." Lloyd does a double-take. "Peach…?" He hands her the mug, fills it with tea, then hastily stashes the flask back in the basket before saying, "Here, it's mango tea."

Colette smiles and takes the mug, pausing before taking a small sip. "Hm, it's still warm. Thanks!" She absently picks another cookie, nibbling on it contentedly. “Muscat is nice too.”

Before Lloyd's eyebrows can rise any higher, Colette bops his nose and laughs. "L-Lloyd, your face… ehehe"

"Hey, cut it out! I was seriously starting to freak out here!"

"Sorry… heh." She clears her throat before sipping at the rest of the tea. "I'm a little curious, though. Why chocolate ganache?” A wince, followed by vigorously waving hands. “Not that it’s not good, it really is!"

Lloyd can't turn his head fast enough to hide his blush and mutters, "Well, I meant to use fruit jam, but… who knew sugar burned so fast?"

A loud bang drowns out her reply and she turns to look for its source.

He takes advantage of her distraction, fumbling with the fancy device he begged the professor to lend him, making sure to remove the lens cover before closing one eye and looking through the viewfinder. His pointer rests on the button, focusing and waiting… _that’s it_ , as her silhouette is bathed in green light, he presses the button.

Even under the constant firework blasts, the shutter is audible enough to her angel senses that Colette swivels to face him. At that moment, a gold flower explodes, crowning her in golden sparks. Before he can think, his pointer is already moving again.

The sky has momentarily gone dark when Colette recognises the camera for what it is and goes beet red. Before he can immortalise her flustered face, she wrestles it from his hands right as a shower of red sparks lights the sky, startling Lloyd into losing his balance. They flinch in unison, peripherally noticing the shuttle sound as the camera goes sailing onto the dewy grass.

Raine’s warning flashing in his mind, Lloyd jumps and scrambles to the camera, grabbing the first piece of cloth he can find to wipe the dirt. He heaves a sigh of relief after removing the last stain, but immediately pales when he realises what exactly he’s grabbed in his haste.

As subtly as he can, his eyes comb the grass for any hint of the pair of earrings he’d finished in the nick in time, and despairs at the lush vegetation. Dejected, he trudges back to Colette, only to pause at the sight that greets him.

Moonlight gently highlights each and every strand of hair that sinuously coils around the chain of her pendant, only to accentuate silver embroidery on pale green as it spills on her clothes. Her bangs can’t hide the glimmering in her eyes; a mixture of silver, pink sapphire, blue zircon and unshed tears.

Nested on the crown of her head and glinting merrily is, of course, the other earring. Lloyd discreetly plucks the errant piece of jewellery and tucks a strand of hair under Colette’s ear in one fluid motion—or tries to. Soft giggles fill the air as he does his best to untangle it, managing to make it worse in the process.

Tears spring from her eyes as laughter continues to reverberate in the empty sky. Lloyd is about to wipe them with the pretty Altamira handkerchief he bought on his last visit, but stops upon remembering what exactly he’s just used it for. His embarrassed grimace triggers louder peals of laughter from Colette, whose shoulders are now shaking with something beyond mirth.

Alarmed, he reaches out for her, hovering for a moment until she nods. Lloyd carefully wraps an arm around her head as shaky laughter dissolves into a whimper. Before long, his sleeve is soaked, so he embraces her, foreheads touching, until her sobs quieten down and finally subside.

Still holding him, Colette reclines on the blanket and buries her face on his chest. The distant cheers from the village have long faded when Lloyd finally rolls to her side.

“You went through all this trouble, I’m sorr—”

“—Nope, no apologising.” Lloyd rotates to face her, leaning on his hand. “Did you have fun today?”

“Y-yeah, I did. It was every bit as amazing as I’d imagined.”

“Then I could do this over and over,” Lloyd muses. “Which is a good thing, we still have sixteen festivals to go, gotta make up for all these years after all!”

Colette tilts her head. “Sixteen? I don’t think babies get to dance, though.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, no one dances with a baby, so the first two years shouldn’t count… probably?”

“That makes sense.” Lloyd nods. “Let’s just say the last two are for me, alright?”

“Sure, hehe.”

The rustle of the grass with the soft breeze, the creaks of old branches, chirps, the beating of insect wings, how clear everything is even at night, the texture of the blanket… He’s certain he’ll never get used to how loud, how bright, how… _more_ the world is now.

Thump. Thump.

But the warmth radiating from her hand, each callus, each line on her palms, fingers and wrists, the pulsing of her blood and the sound of her heartbeat? That’s more than a fair trade, he thinks.

* * *

One other perk of enhanced senses is the stars: Lloyd has never stopped to count how many stars that were once invisible are now as bright as any other, but the difference is huge. He makes a mental note to try taking his exsphere off for comparison later on.

“Huh… I think I’m starting to remember Mom and Dad. Snippets, mostly.”

“That’s wonderful, Lloyd!”

If he closes his eyes and extends his arm, he can almost picture a large hand guiding his. He can almost feel the weight of ancient names reverberating in his ears. _As stars stud the sky, so are their names interspersed with tales of gods and mortals alike._

A vague sense of confusion lingers from numerous times his dad would point at nothing, but now he wonders.

“You know, I think I might have figured something out.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you see, Dad was actually a huge mythology nerd…”


	2. Home (Day -30)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws random Dirk bonding at reader*

“I have no idea where you got blue zircon, but this gem is a beauty.”

Lloyd rubs his upper lip. “Regal really went all out! I was hoping to buy some sapphire, but he just handed me a box of stones like it was nothing. Here’s the other zircon tear, by the way.”

“After everything that’s happened this past year, I shouldn’t be amazed anymore.” Dirk places the gem back on his workstation and picks its twin. “‘Shouldn’t’ being the operative word. Anyway, have you thought of a design yet?”

“Of course! I was thinking of adding four marquise-cut pink sapphires fanning out around the zircon tear. As for metal… it’s gotta be silver.” He produces a slightly crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, along with eight identical gems.

Dirk raises an eyebrow before elbowing his son in the ribs. “Silver and sapphire, eh?”

“Hehe…”

Birds scatter as Dirk slams the piece of paper on his workbench. “Alright! I’ll help you out for old time’s sake. But I’m not helping you with the ring, you hear?”

“Dwarven Vow number 4: Don’t depend on others. Walk on your own two legs,” he recites. “Thanks, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.swarovski.com/en_GB-GB/p-M5536549/Louison-Stud-Pierced-Earrings-Blue-Rhodium-plated/?variantID=5536549
> 
> Just swap the 4 gems fanning around the tear for pink sapphire and that's pretty much it.


	3. Inspiration (Day-31)

The low hum of the Rheaird comes to a halt as Lloyd jumps from its seat and stashes the vehicle into the Wing Pack, briefly pausing to bow to the stone memorial as he strides towards the lift. As it descends, he can’t help tapping his finger to the rhythm of the oddly catchy ambient music.

When the door opens, Regal, Presea and Sheena are there to greet him, although Zelos’s still nowhere in sight. Lloyd’s briefcase thumps heavily on the mahogany table, startling Sheena out of her daze. He sends her an apologetic look and sits down, pours himself a cup of cold water and leans on the backrest to wait.

Barely a minute later, the lift chimes again, and in comes Zelos into the office, numerous bags hanging from both arms, slung on his shoulders and even strapped to his legs, dragging after him. “A little help here?”

He nearly loses his balance as Sheena unceremoniously takes all the bags from his right arm and Lloyd takes the ones from his left.

Lloyd peeks from behind the rolls of fabric in his arms. “You’re surprisingly reliable when it matters.”

“I’ve seen nobility wed in garments of lower quality,” Regal comments, rubbing a piece of green satin between his fingers. “As expected of the Chosen One.”

“I got to hand it to you, although that’s not saying much, you’ve really outdone yourself this time,” Sheena agrees. “But why would you go through the trouble of dragging this around when you could’ve used a Wing Pack?”

Presea’s lip quirks upwards. “Zelos is… forgetful.”

“Sheesh, is this how you express your gratitude towards my awesome self?”

“Kidding!” Lloyd carefully deposits the satins and brocades on the table and smiles, “Thanks, I really owe you one.”

“Nah, don’t mention it.”

“I mean it, Colette will love it.”

Zelos tosses an arm over Lloyd’s shoulder and bumps their heads. “Aw, you know I’d do anything for my cute little angel!”

“I know.”

Sheena clears her throat. “Anyway, about what you—”

“—Bud!?”

“Ack! Geroff!”

“Knock it off, you two!” She shakes her head at the mess of limbs, then proceeds to extricate one idiot Chosen from one oblivious idiot.

“If you’re jealous, you can always join in.” Zelos raises his eyebrows suggestively. “Group… hugs are among my many talen—ouch!”

“As I was saying! I put the thing you asked me about along with instructions in here, be sure to give it back when you’re done!”

“Whoa!” Lloyd catches the Wing Pack only to fumble as it ricochets off the palm of his hand. “Thanks!”

“Why did it have to be next month of all times…”

“Did you say something?” Lloyd asks.

“N-nothing!” Sheena stammers.

“She said, be sure to take pictures of my angel in her resplendent outfit because I can’t go myself”

“If I can convince the professor to lend me her camera, sure.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“The meeting has been completely derailed,” From her seat, Presea comments, eyes trailing after an enraged summoner as she chases Zelos, who hops over a chair before he breaks into a run. “Shouldn’t we intervene before noon?”

Regal shakes his head. “As much as this is for Colette, I could take a break from all the paperwork. As should you, if I may.”

“…you’re right.”

“I don’t think you’ve had breakfast yet. Do you have any preferences?”

“One pain au raisin and a cappuccino, I think. Thank you.”

The three are still running around the table when Regal returns. He hands Presea her food and placidly breaks his own fast.

* * *

“Not only did I arrange the best fabrics Tethe’Alla has to offer, but I also come bearing patterns! Based on designs by yours truly. ” Zelos puffs up and unrolls a piece of paper with a flourish.

“Whoa, this is amazing! It’s more modest than I thought you were capable of.”

He tuts. “My dear voluptuous hunny, Colette’s appeal lies in her pure, innocent looks and personality. Making her wear anything too revealing would be like you dressing as a nun!” Sheena’s thunderous expression causes sweat to bead on his face. “I mean, can you imagine a fearsome assassin of Mizuho ninja-ing in restrictive clothing?”

“Nice save. I promise it won’t hurt. Too much, that is.”

The cracking of her fingers prompts Zelos into inching back. “How… gracious of you.”

“My apologies, but I must interrupt. I have a meeting scheduled for later today, and we still have much to discuss.”

Sheena pauses in her advance. “Oh! Sorry!”

From behind her, Zelos mouths, “I owe you one,” prompting a small smile from Regal.

The Chosen sticks a sheet of paper to the flipchart while the others return to their seats. “So, I actually came up with half a dozen designs. The seamstress I usually order my stuff from was happy to help me come up with patterns for all of them, so my angel can choose whichever and I can have it done and delivered in time!” Fortunately for him, none of them was familiar enough with sewing to understand the implications, but it’s not like he could simply not tell a girl’s measurements at a glance, that’s not how these things work!

“To be honest, they all look pretty amazing.”

“If she can’t decide, I’ll just have them all made. Actually, I should just do that and call it a birthday present.”

“Are you trying to make us all look bad?” Lloyd’s wide grin removes any sting from his remark.

“You lot will always look bad next to my beautiful self. Except for my voluptuous hunny, of course!”

Lloyd crosses the first item off his list. “Dress, done! Next comes… accessories!”

Nodding, Presea heaves a large sack from under the table. “I made the clasps based on the images you sent me, then I ordered the belts and shoes from the leatherworker. In addition, I got a purse that can be attached to the belt, if that’s okay?” She sends him a quizzical look. “It should enable her to carry small items while keeping both hands free.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you. I don’t think it’s going to be a problem, but I’ll ask!” The leather feels very smooth to his touch, he notes, examining the pair of belts.

“The Linkite nuts Genis sent me made for very cute friendship charms. There’s one for each of us. Here.”

Regal takes one and passes the rest to Lloyd, who takes three before handing them over to Zelos.

“The flexible strap and ring are ideal for attaching to purses, travel backpacks and Wing Packs, as well as compact mirrors and other accessories. I submitted my patent form yesterday.” In a lower voice, she adds, “I made sure the charm matches the purse and shoes…”

“This is adorable, thank you!” Sheena beams. “I’ll hand the other one to Genis later this month.”

“I appreciate it. This charm produces such a calming sound, it’s most welcome. If you’re interested in selling charms on Lezareno stores, I’d be glad to draw a contract later.”

“What a delightful charm from the soothing rosebud, I’ll treasure it~”

Lloyd ties the three charms together and carefully tucks them in the purse. “Thanks! I’ll give them to Colette and the Professor as soon as I get back.”

“I’m glad you like them.” Although her lips have barely moved, Presea’s eyes are alight as she sits down to finish sipping at her cappuccino.

“Lastly, I have procured what you requested of me.” Regal hands Lloyd a small box.

“!” Lloyd lets out a gasp at the contents. “This is definitely not what I asked for!”

“I didn’t wish to limit your creativity, so I selected a variety of gems of the colours you requested. Feel free to choose the ones that better suit your project.

“Then… I’ll take these two.” He swallows, carefully placing two rough stones, one pink and the other blue. “Thank you.”

Regal nods, accepting the box back. “Recently, I had the laser cutter moved from Toize to the lapidarist on 6th Street. I also took the liberty to schedule an appointment for this afternoon, don’t forget to take your design.”

“Will do. Thanks, Regal.” Lloyd stands and quickly glances at each of his friends. “Thanks, guys. This is… I promise I’ll make it perfect! Also, we should definitely coordinate so everyone can attend Iselia’s first winter festival! Me and the Professor will do our best to organise it!”

“Certainly. I’ll schedule a break to attend it.”

“Colette frolicking around in clothes made by yours truly? Count me in!”

“I should probably get myself a festival dress too, huh…”

“I look forward to visiting Iselia. If your father agrees, I’d like to talk to him about his sculpting work.”

“Sure.”

* * *

Under the scorching midday Altamiran Sun, vendors loudly announce their wares, sparing neither effort nor breath to outcompete each other. Lloyd pulls at his collar and stops to rest under the shade of a stall.

“Hello, Sir. Would you like to buy a neckerchief? Only five thousand, one hundred per cent Ice Spider silk! See how it feels cool to the touch?”

“Thanks, I’m—” Before he can finish his sentence, something catches his eye. “What’s that?”

“That, Sir, is a handkerchief made of pure Iselian Spider silk! This supremely strong silk is woven in the City of Luin! I hear it’s a stunning place, despite being from Sylvarant.”

“How much?”

“Four thousand.”

He’s positive he could bring the price down by a thousand, but… “Alright. I’ll take it.”

The vendor stares at the coins in his extended hand. “Thank you. Since you’re a first-time customer, I’ll throw in a little gift, on the house.” They then carefully fold the handkerchief and tie it with a golden ribbon before wrapping it in paper. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

While the ribbon doesn’t cost nearly as much money as he could get by haggling, he finds that he doesn’t really mind. His purchase isn’t as fancy as the ones sold in Meltokio, but the shimmery pink petals and white wispy clouds embroidered on bright blue are nonetheless breathtaking.

Besides, he can’t wait to see Colette’s look of surprise when she finds a pair of earrings wrapped in the handkerchief.

Lloyd walks all the way to 6th Street with a bounce in his step. He knows exactly what he’ll do with the gems now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheena singlehandedly manages to keep the rating pg despite Zelos' best efforts.


	4. Realisation (Day -52)

“Left, kick. Right, repeat. Now, place your right hand here, yes, and pivot on your left foot… very good!”

Lloyd wipes the sweat from his brow. “Whew, I think I’m finally getting the hang of it!”

“I wish you’d show this level of enthusiasm in the classroom more often,” Raine lightly laments.

“Well, if maths were as fun as dancing…”

“Fair enough.”

Lloyd flops on a chair, tipping the bottle of lukewarm water and gulping it all down in one go. “I should have guessed back in Asgard, but I had no idea you were the best dancer in Iselia.” His head hits the wooden wall with a muffled thud before he continues, “Maths, History, Literature, Dancing… I know it’s irrational, but a part of me still thinks you know everything.”  _ ‘Except cooking,’ _ goes unsaid. Although even that has more to do with the Professor’s urge to experiment than a real lack of skills, the Wonder Chef even gave her a  _ certificate _ … kinda.

“I’m older than you, it’s only natural that I’d be more knowledgeable,” she demures. The music comes to a stop as she turns the knob of the record player—a recent haul from the Sybak market. Speaking of hauls…

“Hey, Professor? Can I borrow your camera?”

“I’ll agree on two conditions.”

Lloyd sits upright and leans towards her in anticipation.

“Firstly, you have to return it undamaged, or else. Secondly, I’d like a copy of your best picture for the yearbook. The two of you will be graduating this fall, after all.”

“Thanks! If I bump into the others, I’ll be sure to take pictures, too.” The graduating class only consists of four students, Lloyd and Colette included, so it shouldn’t be too hard.

“I appreciate it, but don’t feel obligated to do it.”

“Hey, do you think I can invite Colette for practice tomorrow?”

“I believe you’re good enough that the two of you should be able to practise together now. At any rate, you can ask me for help at any point, as I’ll be here marking the summer assignments during your sessions.

“Awesome!” Lloyd takes the empty water bottle, then waves. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

After the door bangs closed, Raine smiles wrily. “Genis was right, I should revise the curriculum. You rarely looked as lively in class as you did today, Lloyd.” She sighs. “I wonder if I did all of you a disservice…?”


	5. The Real MVP (Day -76)

Lloyd,

Sorry I can’t do this in person, but I’m kinda buried under deadlines atm. Can you lend me the Eternal Sword? I’ll be super quick, promise. I just want to punch past me in the face a couple of times. Why do I even need a degree in Magitech Engineering?

Anyway.

I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect you to come up with such a good idea. ~~Guess your brain’s finally catching up with your body!~~

Sorry, that was uncalled for.

First of all, I think you should really talk to Sis. I have no idea if you remember it, but she had a _phase._ But instead of doing normal, sane things, she directed all her teenage energy towards mastering every traditional Sylvarant set. All of them, I kid you not.

So seventeen of them should be easy enough. In fact, I vaguely recall her mentioning Iselia alone had something like 30 sets?

And look, she was over the moon when you borrowed the Epic of Gundisalvus and then wouldn’t shut up about how cool the guy was, riding into battle with a sickle in one hand and a battle-axe in the other. And yes, I know why you really picked twin swords before you ask.

How you even managed to sit still for long enough, I have no idea. ~~Ancient Ispanian sucks, declensions suck~~ The only thing stopping me from smashing that awful textbook on the wall was my sister’s fury. Literally no one else aside from her (and you, apparently) cares about it and she knows it. Sis didn’t even think of adding it to the school curriculum, and considering I had to talk her out of including the biographies of each member of the eleven Balacruf dynasties, the Asgard-Balacruf treatise of the tenth century, and… you get the point. All our classmates owe me big time and they don’t even know it.

So I’m 200% sure she’ll teach you any set you want. I mean, it’s one of her favourite pupils showing an interest in something other than sword fighting and Ancient Ispanian.

Lloyd, I tried. Promise. I tried to get her to go a bit easier on you, ~~even told her you’re a savant,~~ but she still insists you’d be a genius if you put more effort into it. That’s why she never got off your case even after you failed pre-algebra for the second time.

Oh, right.

I don’t think Colette has a festival dress. The design doesn’t matter too much as long as you get the right shade of green, then there’s the two tan belts and shoes.

Put everything you want to do in a list. Martel knows we wouldn’t have gotten half the things done during the journey if Sis hadn’t kept track of it all. Your swords are cool and all, but her journal was the real MVP.

Ask the mayor before you set up fireworks. Just in case.

That’s it, I guess.

I hope you enjoy the festival and sorry I can’t go, as I’ll probably be sleeping off the inevitable post-exam caffeine crash and will be too dead to travel by then. But I’ll totally be there for the winter festival!

-Genis

P.S.: I created a checklist for you on the back, there’s extra room for anything you think of later.

P.P.S.: Sorry this is a mess, but if I have to hold a pen for any longer my hand will fall off. I miss Raine’s assignments.

* * *

Lloyd flips the page, chuckling at the coffee ring and assorted stains. Count on Genis to go on weird tangents when he’s high on caffeine. His nose scrunches up at the acrid stench of Gaoracchia Brew, or Sybak's lifeblood, as Sheena calls it.

  * Pat yourself on the back for an absolutely cool idea;
  * Ask Raine for dancing lessons;
  * Dress (I’d try asking Zelos first, he had a lot of fun dressing us up that time. Besides, he’d raise hell if we excluded him);
  * Accessories (I think Presea knows a guy);
  * Ask the mayor for permission to set off fireworks;
  * Ask Sheena about fireworks, it’s a Mizuho speciality;



Under the last item, he jots down:

  * Ask Regal where to find good quality sapphires;
  * Get Genis better coffee



The awful sludge that passes for coffee in Sybak goes down as well as a cup of acid, he found out that one time, and gulping down such a poisonous substance like water can’t be good for anyone. At this rate, his best friend will get a hole in the stomach before he graduates.

List in hand, Lloyd sets off to the Sage residence. There’s a lot to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I sneak in a manga reference? Yes, yes I did.


	6. Left Behind (Day -5478)

All-though fireworks are pretty, Lloyd isn't sure if he likes them. Noishe’s ears shrink and he whines every time it goes off. The big ones make the world shake, no, that’s just Noishe under him. “There, there…” He pats Noishe on the head.

Daddy said they will stop at the village soon. Mommy said the dwarf who lives there will make a magical necklace to make her all better. When they get there, he’ll ask Mr Dwarf to teach him how to make magical jewellery too. Who knows if the sickness is spreadable and daddy will get it when there's no Mr dwarf to help? What if Noishe gets sick too? Mommy’s hand’s been looking a little green, would Noishe go green from head to toes? Pink?

He shudders and tries his best to circle Noishe’s neck with his arms. He likes Noishe the way he is. Mommy laughs as his stomach gurgles, and combs the hair away from his eyes when he squeezes his lips in the best pout he can do. “It’s past the time to trim your fringe again, sweetums. If it grows any longer, you’ll look just like daddy.” She turns to daddy. “Look at his serious face, he’s practically your brown-haired mini-me!”

“Style his hair into a bob and he’ll look just like you, what with how his cheeks puff up when he’s angry.”

_Gurgle._

“Not only is his colouring the same as yours, so is his appetite, it seems.”

“Can’t argue with you there! Man, I can’t believe it’s harvest festival time already.” She grins. “You’re in for a treat tonight!”

“Just don’t overdo it. You still remember last time, yes?”

She blows an uber raspberry, the likes Lloyd can only dream of. “I distinctly remember you were the one who got him an adult-sized meal. I just bought him dessert afterwards!”

“...”

“Mommy, daddy! Is Alley!”

“It’s Iselia,” daddy replies.

“Uhum, that’s what I said.” Silly daddy.

They can see the bonfire from the gate. It’s ginormous. Lloyd jumps from Noishe’s back, but before he can run, Noishe bites the back of his coat. “And just where do you think you’re going, Lloyd?”

“That bonfire is super-duper-huge!” He stretches both arms to em-far-size it. “I bet it’s more tall than you! More tall than the sky!” He flails in the air as Noishe adjusts his grip, then shrieks and flaps his arms when large hands grab him.

“Is it taller than the both of us, I wonder?”

From his perch on daddy’s shoulders, Lloyd replies, “I bet tonight’s dessert it's the tallerest!”

Daddy makes one of his weird faces again and mumbles, "And you call me a bad influence…" He thinks Lloyd can't hear him, so Lloyd won't tattle him to mommy, who's walking ahead.

The fact that adults can get away with mumbling and going ahead and staying up late annoys him, but… "Life isn't fair." Lloyd nods his head sage-ly. He still doesn't get how a herb can nod, but mommy was too busy laughing to explain when he asked. Life really is unfair!

Before they pass through the gate, daddy tells Noishe to meet them by the northern gate. Lloyd's seen lots of dogs inside villages before, so why can’t Noishe go with them? Life really is unfair, poor Noishie.

They find mommy at a stall. She's grinning and waving a pair of baked potatoes with cheese. Noishe isn't around to grab him anymore, so he runs as fast as he can and climbs her legs.

Daddy picks him up and untangles him from mommy's legs. Before he can complain, a spoon is placed on one hand, and a potato on the other.

He's too busy eating to notice when daddy disappears. Daddy always does that when they go into town.

He's chewing the potato skin when mommy takes his hand and drags him to a candied fruit stall. She winks and hands him a candied apple that's bigger than his hand. He zips his mouth shut, blinks back and opens his mouth wide, only to bite on air. Again. Twists the apple, turns it, tries again—

This is not funny!

The lady in the stall takes another apple, cuts it and puts the small pieces inside a mug, pouring caramel sauce on top. Mommy smiles and says thank you. She then takes the apple from his hand and gives him the mug instead.

"Thank you, Ms candy apple lady, mommy!" He barely remembers to say before he starts munching on his treat. The lady ruffles his hair and he doesn’t even complain! Messing with kids’ hair seems to make adults very happy. The other thing that makes adult happy is money. Mommy said work isn’t supposed to be fun, so he supposes letting adults ruffle his hair is like giving them money.

Yup! That must be it. Again, he nods sage-ly.

The last pieces of apple keep slipping away from his fingers and he’s starting to get annoyed when a group of people wearing the same clothes pass through the gate. None of them are wearing helmets, so they’re not the bad guys.

Something yellow moves on the shoulder of one of the men in uniform. Blue eyes peek shyly at him, almost hidden behind the brightest hair Lloyd’s ever seen in a human.

The men turn away before he can wave, taking the girl with them.

Mommy turns when he pulls the hem of her shirt. “Yes, dear?”

“Can I go there? That girl looked really sad. I think she’s hungry.” He points to his mug. “There's still some apple left, maybe that’d make her feel better?”

“Lloyd, baby… she—”

“Mommy?”

“They are going to take her to eat lots of yummy food, don’t worry.”

“Okay.”

No matter what, the last slice remains stubbornly stuck to the bottom of the mug. That small piece, covered in caramel and the flickering light of the bonfire, shines golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, we all know what happens the day after. (hides)
> 
> This Secret Santa thing was super fun!
> 
> You might have noticed this is now part of a series. I have no idea what I'm getting into.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
